


It Was Only A Kiss

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Season 7 finale, Season 7 finale coda, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: There were a million more things Dean should be worrying about right now - Leviathons, Dick Roman, Kevin Tran, the safety of the entire world - but all he could see was Meg and Cas, Cas and Meg. The kiss. That damn kiss. The one Dean had never been brave enough to try for.Now it was too late.





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> more tumbr prompts!  
> 64 dmsilvisart asked: Kiss prompts #21 jealous kiss dean/Cas
> 
> i went canon and then had a hard time working the kiss in there (oops!) but i managed it.

Meg was there.

Again.

The only person… being… _thing_ … Cas had ever kissed.

Dean shouldn’t be jealous about that. He knew he shouldn’t. Hell, it was in her best interest to play nice and Cas wasn’t safe with them. It was Dean’s own fault that the two of them had become friendlier than any Angel and Demon had any right of being.

When he’d thought Cas was gone, his anger had taken a backseat to his grief.

When he saw what Cas became, guilt ate at him even as he felt relief that Sam was back to normal.

He was twisted up inside about the fact that if Cas  _hadn’t_  taken Sam’s madness, Dean would still be pissed at him for what he did. But he had, and Dean couldn’t stand being so close and yet so far from the one he…

He squashed that thought. Hunters did not have the luxury to love. Look what it had cost him over the years. Hell, if he hadn’t loved Sammy so much, he’d never have done what he did. Would never have made that demon deal. Never have been responsible for jumpstarting the apocalypse.  _Without him_ , and the foolish choices he made out of  _love_ , none of this would have been possible.

Of course, that meant Dean would never have met Castiel.

As painful as it was to look at Cas now, it was unbearable to Dean to think of a world without the scruffy Angel in it. And yet he and Sam had still walked away, leaving the one thing they had left in the hands of a Demon.

What the hell kind of friends  _were_  they, that that was even an option?

But they had no one - and no way - to care for a catatonic angel. And neither brother had wanted to take him into danger while they were on the run from the Leviathans – from creatures who could  _eat_  angels. Cas no longer had any way to defend himself.

If Death himself thought these things could destroy the world, there was no way Dean would let the Leviathans destroy his. He’d already seen that road and it wasn’t pretty.

And then had come Meg’s call.

Cas was cured.

So  _of course_  they dropped everything and rushed to his side. Well, Dean rushed and dragged a willing Sam along for the ride. Same difference, really. Right?

He was different, though. Unburdened in a way that Dean had never seen him. It was… both endearing and heartbreaking. Dean didn’t know what to do with himself. And to see how much friendlier Cas and Meg had become – Dean had been unable to breathe at the smiles Cas had given her. Smiles that should have been his, if he’d ever been brave enough to tell Cas how he felt.

“Will you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain, so beautiful.” Cas’s smile was answered by an eyeroll and a sarcastic response but it didn’t stop his happy beaming.

Dean almost threw up on the spot.

Things didn’t improve from there. Cas wandered, now, but always came when Meg called. Would call Meg himself. And the jealousy grew in Dean. He was losing Cas –  _had already lost him_ , his mind whispered. Lost him to Raphael, to God like power, to the Leviathans, to amnesia and madness. This wasn’t the Cas he’d known.

Only it was, in a way.

Dean realized, the longer he spent time with his angel, that this part had always been inside Cas. A childlike wonder and curiosity, forced down beneath duty and pain and guilt.

Dean had had a hand in that.

And now, here they stood. Dean had handed Meg the keys to the Impala. It hurt to put something he trusted into her hands. But he’d already left something more precious than his Baby to her, and Cas was, more or less, whole.

In a few moments, Meg would provide their distraction and Sam, Dean and Cas would infiltrate Roman Enterprises. If Dean was being honest with himself, he didn’t  _actually_  expect to get out of this alive.

Any minute now, she’d turn on her heels and leave. As it was, she jingled them in her hands annoyingly and smirked at Dean before stepping closer to Cas.

“Hey now, Clarence, how about a kiss for the road – for old time’s sake?”

Dean was stepping between them and growling before he’d even realized he’d done it. “Back off, Meg.”

She drew herself up to her full height – all five feet and four inches – somehow making it look like more. “Make me, stud.” She leaned into Dean. “Either you kiss your boyfriend, or I do…or we could let Clarence choose. Who do you think he’ll pick, hmmm?”

Dean recoiled a step, then another, stopping only when his body collided with someone else’s. He closed his eyes. Cas. Why hadn’t the angel moved out of the way when he saw Dean coming?

Meg’s smirk grew wider and she crowded closer and closer. He leaned back just as she sidestepped him. His neck craned around to follow her movements, his stomach sinking and twisting. She moved with slow, confident steps. She tossed on more smirk over her shoulder than reached for Cas with both hands and standing on her tiptoes.  

That damn angel just tilted his head in confusion, no idea what Meg was about to do.

Or was that an act? He’d not been nearly so reticent when testing out what he’d ‘learned from the pizza man’. Unable to step away, unable to tear his eyes off the angel and the demon so close they brushed up against Dean, Dean’s teeth gritted together painfully.

With another growl, he tore Meg away from Cas, took the angels faces in both of his calloused hands and kissed him before Meg could - again.

If it was the last thing Dean or Cas would do, then he wasn’t keeping this bottled up any longer.

What difference did it make, how much more danger could they be in, when they weren’t likely to walk back out of there tonight alive.

Why bother hiding it anymore?

The kiss started harsher than Dean had meant but when Cas didn’t pull away, when his hand cradled Dean’s jaw, the kiss softened, slowed. Dean poured all his love for the angel into that kiss. It was glorious to finally allow himself to kiss Cas, to feel those chapped lips and scruffy face.

It was even more glorious when Cas enthusiastically kissed back.

Finally, the kiss petered off as, with reluctance, the two pulled themselves away from the intoxicating touch of the other. Cas’s smile blinded Dean more than Angel Grace ever had, his eyes shining with it in a way that Dean had never seen before.

A hand slid down his arm and pulled at his, slotting their fingers together.

“Cursed or not,” Cas hummed.

Dean coughed and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yeah, Cas. I’d rather have you. Wish you could always be at my side. Not just because I need you, but because…because I love you man.”

“I’m not a man, Dean,” Cas squinted at Dean as if it were him that had lost his marbles.

“You know what I mean,” Dean blustered.

“I do,” Cas said fondly.

Their eyes locked until Meg cleared her throat and rattled Dean’s keys obnoxiously.

Right. It was time to go.

 

**  
**


End file.
